CS y Verdad o Reto al Estilo HTF
by One More Time99
Summary: Los personajes de HTF son obligados a responder preguntas, retos o verdades, ademas esto de los Chat Show son muy usados, solo divertanse y disfruten de la realidad. Este Fic se lo dedico a Rolling Moon y Bloody Tokita.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aqui va mi primera historia...espero que les guste :D

**Advertencia: **Los personajes de Happy Tree Friends no me pertencen son de Mondo Media.

Los personajes de HTF aparecieron en un lugar desconocido.

Giggles: Auch me duele la cabeza y en donde estamos?- pregunta hacia los demas.

Todos: No lo sabemos.

Aparece una chica de cabello castaño, junto con un chico de cabello tambien castaño.

Petunia: Quienes son ustedes?- pregunta confundida.

?:Me alegra que preguntaras mi nombre es Roxana y el chico que esta a mi lado es mi novio Julio.

Lammy: Pues yo opino que tu novio es guapo- decia seductora.

Roxana:ella se da cuenta toma del cuello a Lammy y le dice- JA como si tu fueras la mas importante aqui solo eres una ZORRA y MUY PUTA.

Fliqpy: Uy adoro tu actitud- sonrisa pervertida.

Julio: Sera mejor que te calles si no quieres ser depedazado- amenaza.

Fliqpy: Si claro- dice sarcastico.

Giggles: Solo una pregunta,por que motivo estamos aqui?

Roxana: El motivo por la que estan aqui,por que ustedes son las victimas de aqui.

Todos: EH?

Roxana: rueda los ojos-Quiere decir que los lectores les enviaran cartas con retos o verdades o mas bien preguntas a ustedes o a nosotros.

Handy: Ahora ya entendi el motivo por la que estamos aqui.

Roxana: Sip

Lammy: Pero por que todos me odian? TT-TT

Roxana: Por que eres una ZORRA y PUTA.

Lammy: TT-TT

Roxana: Bueno como sea dejen reviews nos vemos la proxima.

CHAO


	2. Diviertanse :D

Aqui va el segundo capitulo.

**Advertencia: **Los personajes de HTF no me pertencen.

El lugar desconocido paso a ser un set con publico y todo.

Al comienzo se escucha la cancion Lights-Ellie Goulding

Roxana: aparece con vestido negro y tacones negros- Hola! Bienvenidos a CS y Verdad o Reto con los HTF.

El publico aplaude.

Roxana: Al parecer tenenmos 1 mensaje y es de** HTF:**

**Creo que soy la primera .3.**

**Se encuentra a una chica de cabello cafe oscuro en capas arriba de la cintura de ojos cafe con un buzo rojo con la letra "s"un short negro con medias hasta la rodilla roja y botas negras (samy) a otra chica de cabello cafe oscuro en capas hasta la cintura de ojos rojos con un buzo rosa hasta los muslos con un short blanco con botas rosadas palidas (selly) a frippy (clon de flippy) con su atuendo militar y friqpy con su atuendo militar (LOL)**

**Samy: yaay otro CS! n.n **

**Frippy: rara**

**Friqpy: y loca**

**Selly:... ._.**

**Samy: *le da un tic en su ceja* ok se quedan sin regalos *se cruza de brazos ***

**Friqpy: regalos...?!**

**Preguntitas:**

**Handy como haces para ir al baño? ._.**

**Flippy del 1 al 10 cuanto odias a fliqpy? **

**Toothy sabias que ya tienes un fan? (Es selly)**

**Cuddles no te cansas de tanto amarillo?**

**Giggles con cuantos hombres salistes?**

**Flaky *Q* porque te gusta flippy? Ya estan de novios? Y cuando se casan? *Q* **

**Russell te gusta tu pelo largo?**

**Splendid *Q* quien te gusta? eue?**

**Lammy... Y dime que se siente saber que todos te odian? eue**

**Retos:**

**A los que no nombre abachense .3.**

**Cub habla**

**Pop mata a DB**

**Julio besa tiernamente a...Roxana(que creian que destruiria una pareja tan linda? e_e nooop esos se quedan asi! *Q*)**

**Roxana mata a lammy**

**Fliqpy comete a cub!**

**Nutty mata con una paleta a sniffles u.u"**

**The abacha a lammy y besala**

**Lumpy abacha a russell**

**Samy: ya les dije que no tengo regalos!**

**Frippy: .n. Mala... Podemos ir a comprar? *n* **

**Samy: *suspira* ya que nun... A la tienda de armas**

**Friqpy: *Q* siiiiii *se la llevan a rastras***

**Selly: la dejaran en bancarrota unu**

**T((((((((((((((((FIN))))))))))))))))T**

Roxana: Gracias ** HTF** espero mas comentarios de ti ^O^

Handy: Facil lo hago siempre con la pie- dice orgulloso.

Flippy: mira molesto a Fliqpy- Pues lo odio demasiado.

Fliqpy: Lo mismo digo.

Toothy: No a decir verdad no sabia que tenia una fan y gracias!

Cuddles: No, no me canso de ser amarillo total es mi color favorito.

Giggles: Pues la respuesta es...NO NO HE SALIDO CON NADIE EL UNICO QUE HA SALIDO CONMIGO ES CUDDLES!

Roxana: aguantando la risa- Samy...para que sepas Giggles a estado con Cro-Marmot,The Mole,Flippy y Russell.

Giggles: OYE! Eso no es cierto.

Roxana: Si que lo es y no estoy mintiendo he visto capitulos que has salido con casi la mayoria aparte de Cuddles.

Flaky: mira a Flippy y luego se sonroja- B-Bueno me gusta por que es tierno y adorable, si estamos de novios hace rato y la verdad no se cuando nos vamos a casar.

Flippy: se sonroja por todo lo que dijo Flaky.

Russell: Si me gusta tenerlo largo, es de mi estilo- dice contento.

Splendid: Me gusta Flaky.

Flippy y Fliqpy: OYE!

Lammy: Pues a decir verdad me odian por que me tienen envidia y...

Roxana: NO! No te odian por eso sos una ZORRA y PUTA!

Lammy: GRRRR!

Cub: Roxana chasquea los dedos y Cub ya tiene voz- Hola! Soy Cub como andan todos!

Pop con un cuchillo el abre el estomago a D.B desangrandolo.

Julio: se sonroja y mira a Roxana quien tambien se sonroja-Ok- toma de la cintura a Roxana y la besa, al separarse ambos se ponen completamente rojos como los tomates.

Roxana: aun roja- Sin comentarios, voy a matar a Lammy.

Lammy: NO!-sale corriendo.

Roxana: Oh no, no te me escapas- toma un AK 47 y le despara en la cabeza y con hacha comienza a despedazarla.

Fliqpy: degolla a Cub y come su cabeza con asco.

Nutty: Roxana le da una paleta gigante y aplasta a Sniffles y muere.

The Mole: abraza a Lammy y luego la besa, al separarse Lammy escupe en el suelo.

Lumpy: abraza a Russell.

Los NO Mencionados: se abrazan.

Roxana: bañada de sangre- Bueno es todo por hoy dejen reviews nos vemos la proxima.

CHAO


	3. Sangre:La diversion de los autores

Hola! Aqui dejo el capitulo 3.

**Recuerden:** Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen, gracias :D

Al principio comienza a escucharse la cancion Make Things For Smile-Skrillex

El publico aplaude y los chicos le silban.

Roxana: Hola de vuelta! Bueno empecemos, esta es de** bloody tokita:**

**Entra una pelingra de carmin con un traje de cuero**

**Blooy: ay q tierno son las personas cuando te dedican un fic, gracias *W***

**Lammy* saca una sierra * dejenme asesinarla siiiiii?**

**Disco bear: rapate**

**Shifty lifty: rapeten a Norman reedus lo amo****

**Flaky: canta alguna cancion de eths**

**Petu: limpia mi cuarto**

**Flippy**

**_te reto a pelear conmigo ao a mano * sonrie perversAMENTE***

**fLAKY: YYY TE ADOROOOOOOOOOOO HAZME N MUSSE DE CHCHOLATE MUCHOS BROWNYS**

**SALUDOS A LA ATORA Y ATOO YA**

Roxana: Jeje gracias **bloody tokita** y no hay de que agradecer, me gusta dedicar fics a un autor, me gustan tus fics- dice contenta- Y si puedes venir a matar a la zorra de Lammy- sonrisa malefica.

Aparece Bloody

Bloody: Hola- dice sonriente.

Roxana: Hola ^^

Bloody: DONDE ESTA LAMMY?!- tomando una sierra electrica.

Roxana: AHI ESTA!

Lammy: ROXANA!-sale corriendo.

Bloody: la persigue y con la sierra electrica la parte en cinco partes.

Bloody: Chao- se despide

Roxana: Chao.

D.B: se rapa entre lagrimas.

Shifty: Ok vamos- desaparecen y en media hora regresan con el personaje mencionado.

Roxana: Ok ahi se lo envio a Bloody- chasquea los dedos y se lo envia.

Roxana: Vamos Flaky, canta.

Flaky: Ok- canta **V.T.I.R.O.L de eths. **

Roxana: Flaky cantaste mejor que nadie- la abraza.

Flaky: Gracias.

Roxana: Petunia, lista para ir a lo de Bloody?

Petunia: Si- se desvance en un portal y regrasa sudada y con la ropa sucia- Tu cuarto ya esta limpio.

Flippy: Ok.

Vuelve a aparecer Bloody.

Bloody: Hola de vuelta-dice sonriendo.

Roxana: Jeje otra vez.

Flippy y Bloody quedan mano a mano, Flippy intenta atacarla con su cuchillo pero ella lo esquiva, con sus garras le deforma la cara,comienza a despedazarlo y sus restos quedan en el suelo.

Bloody: Nos vemos- se despide

Roxana: Jejeje adios.

Roxana: Uy quedaron sus restos , no hay problema traere a mi perrito Lobo- chasquea los dedos y aparece un perro negro con blanco, similar a un lobo y es un perro parlante.

Lobo: Roxana, puedo comerme eso?

Roxana: Si mi perrito

Lobo: comienza a comer los restos de Flippy.

Flaky: Los hare enseguida- va a la cocina y regresa con un paquete y se lo envia- Ojala te gusten- dice sonriendo.

Roxana: Jeje gracias por comentar** Bloody** te mando saludos de mi parte- Bueno es todo por hoy no vemos la proxima, sigan dejando reviews.

CHAO


	4. Advertencia para el capitulo 5

Hola a todos!

Venia a decriles que en el capitulo 5 habra un especial, o sea traere algunos de mis amigos,y habra una fiesta el proximo capitulo o sea el 5, ustedes pueden eligir la musica que mas les guste y pueden asistir a la fiesta tambien, asi que los espero.

Atte

Roxana


	5. Donde hay Random Fest, hay Fest XD

Aqui vamos con el quinto capitulo, al final va haber una fiesta.

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen son de Mondo Media :D

En el set aparecen varios chicos y chicas en lugar.

?: HEY! Donde mierda estamos?- preguntaba una chica de cabello castaño claro vestida con una campera girs con calzas negras y zapatos converse.

?: Quien rayos nos trajo a este lugar de porqueria?- preguntaba otra chica.

?: QUIEN LO HIZO?!- gritando todos a la vez.

Roxana: Bueno bueno ya esta yo los traje contentos? ¬¬

?: Pero Roxana, pero por que putas nos trajiste aqui?.

Roxana: Por que en el capitulo 4 quede en hacer una fiesta, chicos les presento a mis amigos: Daiana,Luana,Olivia,Oriana,Camila,Luciana,Micaela, Leonardo(el pervertido),Franco,el mini Leonardo,Rocio y Florencia.

Leo(mini):OYE! No digas eso en frente del publico, me averguenza- dice ofendido.

Leonardo: ESPERA! YO NO SOY PERVERTIDO! POR QUE ME LLAMAS DE ESA FORMA TT-TT.

Roxana: Claro que eres un pervertido, te he visto que te besas con Rocio Inigues.

Leonardo: TT-TT.

Florencia: Ellos quienes son?- apunta a los personajes.

Roxana: Ellos son los HTF.

Leo(mini): Espera! Son esos personajes que me hablaste el otro dia!

Camila: Etto me da miedo aquel!- apunta hacia Fliqpy- Dice que me quiere violar.

Roxana: Quien? Fliqpy?

Todos: Fliqpy?

Roxana: e.e digamos que es la doble personalidad de Flippy.

Franco: Ah, no entendi-awesome face.

Roxana: face plam- Quiere decir que es el cuerpo de Flippy cuando lo hacen recordar cuando estuvo en la guerra.

Todos: Ah!

Roxana: Bueno empecemos de una vez,esta es de** Sable 343:**

**Veiamos como Sable estaba mirando un monitor**

**Sable: JA! lo sbaia! Armand me estaba quitando mis galletas favoritas!**

**James: Cuales, las chispas blancas o las de chispas cafe?**

**Sable: Como sea, oye te cambiaste de ropa?**

**James vestia una chaqueta chandal de color negro con detalles azules estilo pelicula de Tron: El legado y unos pantalones chandal de igual color con unos zapatos de color negro **

**James: Ah, si, me gusta mas llevar esto el viejo uniforme**

**Sable: Ok, ire a pasearme por ahi**

**Sable abrio la puerta y vemos como alguien rapidamente lo abrazo**

**Sable: QUITATE-Dice quitandocela de encima- Que te pasa?!- pregunta un poco rojo y enojado-.**

**Mariel: Es que Jaes dijo que solo necesitabas un poco de cariño**

**Sable: JAMES!**

**James:-riendo nerviosamente-**

**Ejem, los retos chicos**

**Sable: Luego hablaremos de esto James, en fin**

**Splendid: Splendont es mejor que tu?**

**Lammy: Bah, ten Roxana-le entrega una pocion de color majenta- Esto hara que ya no persiga a Flippy**

**Flaky: Quiero tu sangre, es para un...experimento**

**Sniffles: Hazle un diagnostico medico a Lumpy**

**Fliqpy: Cuentanos uno de tus tantos asesinatos**

**Flqipy: Haz violado a alguien de ahi?**

**Julio cesar: Eres REAL?**

**Mole: A mi me caes bien, toma lentes de rayos X:problem?:**

**Handy:Desactiva una boba nuclear ( Y NO LE PONGAS BRAZOS ROXANA!)**

**Retos sadicos estilo LJH27**

**Giggles: Moja una esponaja en desechos nucleares y limpiate la cara con ellos**

**Nutty: Estos dulces tienen acido folico adentro, cometelos**

**Lumpy: Quiero que recibas un balazo por cada persona que mataste**

**Flaky: Tirate a un bote llenos de pollitos radiactivos"**

**James: Sigo yo?**

**Sable: NO! Ya hiciste suficiente por hoy**

**James: Jo!**

**Mariel: Y yo?**

**Sable: Tu tampoco!**

**Mariel:-pone ojos de cachorro- Por favor...**

**Sable:-intenta aguantar su seriedad, pero Mariel lo convence- AH!Que no hagas eso! Ya que hazlo**

**Mariel: YUPI!**

**"Flaky: Gracias por el pastel ten-le entrega un collar- Esto te puede proteger de Fliqpy, si te quieres hacer algo malo **

**Giggles: Puedes darme tu moño?**

**Petunia: Me puedes dar tu floresita?**

**Flippy: Me puedes dar tu boina?**

**Truffles: Me dan mucha risa tus videos jeje, por eso te dare unos lentes de color negro!**

**Flaky: Puedes hacerme otro pastel?"**

**Mariel: Acabe!-dice feliz-.**

**Sable: Ah si que intersante ahora FUERA!-Le grita- Y TU TAMBIEN!-Saca a los dos de una patada y cierra fuertemente la puerta-.**

**Mariel: Por que estan malo conmigo?!-dice casi llorando-.**

**James:-la comienza a consolar- Tranquila, no eres tu, es que, el tiene muchos problemas...mentales- dice lo ultimo en voz baja-.**

**Mariel:-secandose las lagrimas- E-e-enserio?**

**James: Si, pero ni yo se proque se enoja mas contigo**

**En la oficina**

**Sable: Espero que no hayan visto eso, en fin, adios! y hasta la proxima!**

Roxana: Gracias** Sable 343** espero mas comentarios de ti!

Splendid: Esta claro que yo soy el mejor!

Splendont: No yo soy el mejor.

Splendid: No yo.

Splendont: No yo.

Roxana: YA! Dejen de pelear ustedes dos- recibe la pocion- Gracias! Bueno voy a ponerselo a la zorra de Lammy- le hecha la pocion a Lammy y dio efecto- YEI! Funciono!

Sniffles: le hace el diagnosotico medico a Lumpy.

Roxana: Perdoname Flaky- con un cuchillo le corta la cabeza y con un frasco junta la sangre y se lo envia.

Fliqpy: A decir verdad, esto de matar, es pura locura y mucha diversion-los demas se atrerran al oir eso, incluyendo a los amigos de Roxana- No a he violado a ninguna de las hermosuras- decie sonriendo pervertido.

Chicas: temblan por el horror de Fliqpy las viole execpto Roxana, quien lo mira indiferente.

Aparece Julio y abraza a su novia, Roxana.

Julio: Pues claro que soy real y sin mi Roxana estaria perdida.

Roxana: Awww- le besa la mejilla.

Publico: AWW BESO! BESO!

Roxana y Julio: rojos como tomates- NO! Claro que no, ok esta bien- ambos se besan.

The Mole: Gracias-dice mientras recibe los lentes de rayos X.

Handy: intenta desactivar la bomba, pero no puede, la bomba estalla y todos mueren, execpto los amigos de Roxana, Roxana y Julio.

Roxana: Uff, nos salvamos.

Julio: Si la verdad que si.

Todos: sobreviven.

Giggles: por temor, toma una esponja y lo coloca en los desechos nucleares, se pasa la cara y grita horrorizada.

Nutty: come los dulces y explota.

Lumpy: recibe un balazo por un AK-47 disparado por Roxana, tomando su venganza cuando la atropello.

Flaky: WHAA! NO QUIERO- dice temblando y mirando a abajo la cantidad de pollitos radiactivos.

Roxana: Perdon otra vez, Flaky- la empuja haciendola caer al bote con pollitos radiactivos y se escuchaban sus gritos de dolor.

Flaky: recien revivida- N-No hay de que- decia y mira el collar- Pero como voy a saber cuando Fliqpy quiere violar.

Roxana: Mmmm... a ver hagamos una prueba- pone a Flaky en posicion derecha y Fliqpy tambien, el intenta tocarla pero recibe una corriente electrica y muere.

Flaky: O.O valla...

Giggles: Claro- pone su moño en el buzon, lo envia y se pone otro del mismo color.

Petunia: hace lo mismo pone su petunia al buzon, lo envia y se vuelve a poner otro.

Flippy: pone su bonia al buzo y lo envia- Me lo cuidas.

Truffles: recibe los lentes color negro,se los pone y las fans se desmayan.

Flaky: De acuerdo- se va a la cocina y regresa con un paquete y lo envia.

Roxana: Ok es todo por hoy, asi que vamos hacer una fiesta.

Todos: YEI!

El ambiente cambio a ser una pista de baile, con comida y todo.

Todos bailan al ritmo de la musica y Roxana sonreia sin parar mientras observaba como bailaban los ella busco por todos lados a su novio y se dio cuenta de que estaba a fuera mirando las estrellas.

Roxana: Julio? Que pasa?

Julio: Roxana siempre hemos estado juntos...

Roxana: Si lo estamos, por que pasa?

Julio: Yo pensaba, que yo a ti era un reemplazo...

Roxana: No claro que no lo eres... yo te amo... en serio.

Julio: E-enserio?- decia entre lagrimas

Roxana: Si- decia sonrojada.

Julio: toma a Roxana de la cara y se dan un tierno beso.

Roxana: solo sonrie coloca su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

Ambos se paran,se toman de la mano y disfrutan de la fiesta hasta toda la noche.

Espero que les haya gustado

CHAO


End file.
